Things to Come
by McB
Summary: no one expects the unexpected (please read and review)
1. Dreaming of the Future

AN: This should be a short one, only a couple chapters if I'm careful enough to not stray into something completely different than what I had intended to start with. Just a question, how do you get the italics and all that other stuff to work? I know somebody told me a while ago but I forgot. Anyway..things that you need to know would be..ok well I can't really tell you anything because it's too hard to explain and I don't want to ruin the story, so just read it and PLEASE review!  
  
- This first chapter is written in Chandler's point of view.  
  
Things to Come - Chapter 1 - Dreaming of the future  
  
(((((())))))  
  
"So, tell me about what got you to where you are today. How it all began."  
  
"Ok, It's a long story though."  
  
"I've got time, and no where else to be for the rest of the day."  
  
"Alright, here we go." I sat back in my chair, staring at the ground, occasionally looking up into her eyes.  
  
"I was always one to dream. Never taking my mind off of the future for one second. I wanted to be famous, I wanted to be rich, I wanted the cars, a house in everyplace I've ever wanted to live, the money, the fans, the girls...I wanted the life.  
  
The life that everybody dreams of having when they're young. When they don't know any better. My parents had always wanted the best for me, whatever that might have been. They wanted me to have a secure life, a good paying job, a few kids and a wife. I never wanted any of that. If they had payed attention to anything that I had said back then, they would have know that that wasn't the life that I wanted for myself.  
  
It didn't matter much though, I knew whatever I picked for a career they wouldn't have supported me in any way. To them I was just something that represented that they had actually done anything with their lives. That they had had enough maturity to go out and start a family, even if they did end up destroying it in the end.  
  
Well, maybe I did want the kids and the wife, but I didn't want that right away. I wanted to actually live a little before I went and settled down. I wanted to build something up so if I fell, I'd have something to fall back in to. I wouldn't be alone with nothing, I'd be alive with everything.   
  
I had had a band in college, but after we had gotten a few gigs and I'd heard the crowds response, I knew I wasn't going to get famous with that and quickly switched lanes. I had a friend, Joey Tribbiani, who was in the acting business. He was still struggling but I figured if I was going to struggle getting famous, I might as well do it along side of somebody I knew.   
  
I finished college and had a great time. After graduation I kissed my mother good bye and told her I'd miss her. I had convinced my friend, Ross Geller, to come along, I can still remember exactly what I said to him to get him to come.  
  
'Come on man, you've got your whole life ahead of you, just come along for the ride,' and he did.   
  
I got on a bus to Hollywood with him and another one of my friends, Phoebe Buffay, thinking life was going to be great. Ross' little sister Monica and her friend Rachel Green were a year behind us but they said that as soon as they were done with college, they were going to be on their way after us as well. Ross wasn't too thrilled but I was fine with it, the more the merrier.  
  
When we got to Hollywood we met up with Joey, who had moved out there four years previous, skipping college and going right for it. We all stayed at his apartment, which wasn't very big but it worked. About six months later, we all pooled our money together and bought a small house just a few blocks away. It wasn't much, but it was a lot nicer than the apartment. We all had gotten other jobs, just to pay the bills and buy food.  
  
Another six months later, nobody had gotten their big break and as promised, Monica and Rachel had come out to join us. It was nice having two more incomes to pay bills but the house was starting to get cramped with six people living there. It didn't take long to find a solution, because the old man that lived on the right of us passed away. With his house up for sale we all laid back on the acting thing for a while and started working more with our other jobs so we could get more money to buy it. The house stayed on the market for five months with no buyers, so when we finally got enough money, the realitor gave us the house on the spot.   
  
We came to an agreement, the guys would live in our current house, since we had all lived there longer, and the girls moved into the new house. It was a lot nicer with two houses, we weren't constantly getting in each others way and if you wanted time to think to yourself, there was always an empty room. They weren't the nicest houses in the world, both were just one floor, two bedrooms, and one bathroom (which proved more of a promblem for the girls than us). I swear it was the smallest house I've ever lived in, it didn't even have a yard, there was about ten feet from the house to the front gate, that was it. They weren't in the greatest of neighborhoods either, which is why they had the little steel fences in front of them. Anyway.   
  
It had been almost two years since Ross, Phoebe, and I had moved out there, one since Rachel and Monica had, and Joey was the longest standing, having lived there for almost six. We weren't getting as many auditions as we used to and we blamed it on our agents, even though we all knew it was our fault. We had gone on auditions for parts that we wanted more than anything, and didn't get, and we had gone on auditions for parts just so we would have enough money to pay the bills, and got.   
  
The first of two very life changing incidents happened on a Thursday afternoon. I was all alone in our house, Ross had gone out to get some food and Joey was off on an audition. Everybody had taken the day off, figuring we all needed to just sit and take a break from our seven day, never ending weeks. I had just gotten a beer out of the fridge and was headed towards the couch to watch some TV, when there was a knock at the door.   
  
I set my beer down on the counter and went to answer it. I pulled the door open and on the other side stood a little boy who I guessed was about three years old. I bent down and asked him what his name was, and the three words that came out of his mouth scared me more than anything has before. He said, 'My name is Roman Thomas Bing.'  
  
T B C  
  
Well, what do you think? Tell me, tell me, tell me! I don't know when I'll get this updated next, but probably soon..that is, if you reveiw. 


	2. Just a Speed Bump

Things to Come: Chapter 2: Just a speed bump  
  
))))))((((((  
  
I stared at that little boy for about two minutes before I could decently form words into sentences. "Wha....what did you say?"   
  
He looked up at me with bright blue eyes. "I said my name is Roman Thomas Bing."   
  
I stumbled backwards into the house, barely missing the table that sat by the door. I politely motioned him to come inside and have a seat on the torn couch. He gladly came running in the house and bounced up on the sofa, having no idea how much he had just changed my life. "Would you like anything to drink?" I asked him, not really sure what else to do.  
  
"No thank you, I'm fine." He replied. Somebody had obviously taught him his manners.  
  
"You can watch TV if you want. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." I said, backing up towards the front door that I had never shut. Before he could reply back, I was speeding out the door. I leaped down the four stairs and hoped over the front gate, not taking the time to stop and open it. I turned and sped to the right, running the few yards in between the houses. I reached the girls front door, pounding furiously.  
  
Thankfully somebody was home, the door burst open just a few seconds after my pounding had subsided. Rachel appeared behind the door, obviously scared by all the noise I had created. Once she caught site of me, she burst out laughing. I was heaved over, trying to catch my breath, sweat dripping off of my forehead. Joey always said I should go running with him and get some exercise, but I always chose to stay home and play Playstation with Ross instead.   
  
"Kid...my house...don't know...where...name is...Roman-" I tried talking in between breaths, my attempts proved unsuccessful.   
  
"Whoa, Chandler, hold on. Let me go get Monica." Rachel laughed and went into the house, leaving the door open for me. I could hear her shout for her, the houses were small and that was usually not necessary. A few seconds later Monica appeared in a bathrobe.   
  
"Chandler, honey, what's wrong?" She asked, smiling at my appearance. I was finally able to catch my breath and talk normal again.  
  
"There's a kid in my house. I have no idea who he is or where he came from. He said his name was Roman Thomas Bing. He was all alone. He seems pretty happy though, like he knows exactly what's going on." I rushed through my story of the past few minutes trying to make them see the horror in this.  
  
"Ok, Chandler, calm down." Monica laughed. She obviously didn't believe me.   
  
"Monica! How can I calm down?!" I screamed. I wasn't ready for a kid, I didn't want one. "You want to see for yourself? Come on." I led them out the door and over to my house, holding the door open for them to see inside.   
  
"Well," Rachel started. "I'd say you have a real problem on your hands." She laughed.  
  
T B C  
  
))))))((((((  
  
Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I'm trying to get What's it Like to Live (which NOBODY is reviewing!) done. I should be updating a LOT more within a week or two because we get out of school on Thursday (also my birthday, woo!). Please review!!!!! 


End file.
